Rock Off!
by Promise The Flood
Summary: Mitchie arrives at Camp Rock for a second year and everything is turned upside down. Will Mitchie survive, or will she break down? Will Shane? Includes new songs! ON HIATUS
1. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Camp Rock or Camp Rock itself, but I own many of the songs and Tatiana Nicolas. Tatiana is played by, you guessed it, Selena Gomez.**

It's been a year since Mitchie first went to Camp Rock. This year, Brown gave her a scholarship, due to her amazing singing talent. Mitchie was very excited, until she heard rumors.

Mitchie turned on her computer. She logged into her email and clicked on her daily Pop Informer Magazine email. Today's headline was something that Mitchie had mistaken about. 'Shane Gray and WHO!?!?!'. She decided to open it, just to see what they said about her. Instead, when she opened it, it had a picture of a brunette Latina girl. The article read:

Tatiana Nicolas and Shane Gray: Romance or No Chance?

Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3, has been seen in Los Angeles and Toronto hanging out with Tatiana Nicolas, a famous Mexican singer. An insider says: "Shane and Tatiana are going out. They have been seen kissing on the beach and renting hotel rooms together. Shane says he's forgotten about that girl he met at the rock camp last summer."

Mitchie broke down crying. How could Shane do this? Mitchie wiped her tears. This was summer! Camp Rock would be great. She would have Caitlyn and Peggy, and Tess would be nice this year. She packed her stuff and went to bed. Tomorrow, she left home for Camp Rock.

**So Mitchie's not so excited for Camp Rock anymore! Poor her. Maybe if we tape a brochure on her forehead she'd be happy. (Get it? In CR she taped brochures everywhere. No? Awww…forget it!)**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied. **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	2. Publicity?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Camp Rock or Camp Rock itself, but I own many of the songs and Tatiana Nicolas.**

Mitchie grabbed her bags and walked out the front door and into her mom's catering van.

"Mom, if you hear a nasty rumor about someone, and you can see it happening, what do you do?" She asked.

"You're referring to Shane and that Tatiana girl, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm in the know! My daughter is dating a pop star, after all."

Mitchie laughed at the sweet memories. "Okay, let's go." She buckled her seat belt and they drove off, ready to find their destiny at Camp Rock.

Along the way, Mitchie saw Tess in her usual limo, driving towards the camp.

"Mitchie!" Tess yelled as they both stopped at a diner. "Long time! Ever since we recorded that song, we've been so apart!"

"Hey, Tess. Yea, we have." Mitchie said, not interested. Her mind kept going back to the image of Tatiana and Shane.

"Lemme guess, that Shatiana thing? It's a lie, honey! Shane's called me about it. Pure publicity." Mitchie smiled. Pure publicity. Nothing else.

Yea, right.

**Sorry it's so short, but I haven't posted in FOREVER! I feel so bad. I'm making a longer one next week. Spring break!!**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied. **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	3. Innocent

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Camp Rock or Camp Rock itself, but I own many of the songs and Tatiana Nicolas.**

Tess and Mitchie rode in Tess' limo the whole way there. They laughed over funny stunts and dumb gossip.

Soon, they arrived at Camp Rock. Mitchie had forgotten about the stupid rumor, deeming it as a way for Pop Informer to get more readers. She walked over to Caitlyn and they started talking about the new eye candy this summer.

"Look at him!" Caitlyn said as she giggled. Mitchie and Caitlyn promised to find a boy at Camp Rock. Mitchie had Shane. Caitlyn needed someone!

Shane came over to Mitchie with someone next to him. She knew who it was. She knew what it meant.

"Tatiana." She said. "So nice to meet the girl who stole my boyfriend!" She slapped Tatiana and Shane as she stormed off, going to her cabin.

"Why did she do that?" Tatiana asked.

"She saw the Pop Informer article and pictures. Doesn't she know it's for our music video? I gotta talk to her."

Shane ran to Mitchie's cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you want, jerkface?" Mitchie asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk to that whore." Mitchie locked the door and started strumming her guitar.

"_I didn't know what to say_

_When I saw you for the first time today_

_I felt like I wasn't gonna be ok_

_Just felt like I needed to find a way_

_I know you weren't coming back from her_

_I knew that you had used me as a lure_

_She's pretty and she's smart and she's your queen_

_And I'm just the girl who likes to sing_

_You say you've found a way, to make me forgive you_

_I won't say anything today, cuz your lies are nothing new_

_Back off! I don't want to be hurt now_

_I gotta live my life, show you how_

_The light, belongs to me, and not your greed_

_I not gonna be, Innocent._

_Oh, oh, Innocent. _

_No! No! I'm not so Innocent._

_Innocent._

_Go kiss your girlfriend, tell her that we're even_

_But she's a slut and I'm not Innocent!"_

Mitchie put her songbook and guitar down and went to bed, composing more lines each dream.

**The song is an original called Innocent. I may have heard lines around somewhere, but nonetheless it is mine. I wrote it on the spot, so it may need tweaking. Anyway, this is the good part, where Shane needs to prove to her that it's not true. But who knows? It could be! I like this fic, so I may continue this one for a while.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied. **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	4. Day and Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone Camp Rock or any of it's characters, but I do own most songs and Tatiana Nicolas.**

Mitchie grabbed her green peace sign tote filled with her pool things and walked towards the lake. Caitlyn and she were supposed to have lunch lakeside and search for man candy. Tonight was the first Open Mic, and Mitchie was supposed to sing her new song, so she wanted to practice it with Caitlyn.

Along the way, Mitchie saw her friend Lola Scott.

"Lola! How are you?" Mitchie asked, hugging her.

"Mitchie! The question is how you are!"

"Well, the whole Shane and Tatiana thing was just a bump in the road. I'm fine!"

"That's cool. Well, I gotta rehearse. See you at Open Mic?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Mitchie smiled and walked to the lake.

Meanwhile, Shane, aggravated by Mitchie, was plotting his revenge. He was going to have Tatiana play along with him to make her jealous.

"Shaney, are you sure that this will work?"

"Tati, I know it will! No problem!" She grabbed his shirt.

"Can we practice the love scene?" Shane felt her push up on him.

"Later," he pushed her back. "We must carry out the plan."

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed for what seemed like an eternity before she started to rehearse. Two hours before Open Mic, she was dressed in a cute pair of jeans, purple top and a strappy black vest. She was ready to rock.

At Open Mic, Mitchie grabbed her guitar and sat down. She started strumming and soon people started snapping.

"_I never knew how this would be my pain_

_And now I realize, my sun has turned into rain_

_I thought that I, I needed to find you_

_But now I know, that our time is due_

_You're the voice that taunts my day and night_

_The reason that I'm crying_

_My mind is dying, inside I'm crying_

_You kept shooting at me trying to be_

_The tough boy you thought you were_

_Did you know, I'm not bulletproof, no_

_She came into our lives as a simple friend, that's it_

_But I soon found, the enemy I let in_

_My heart came in two, and I knew that_

_The only reason was you_

_You're the voice that taunts my day and night_

_The reason that I'm crying_

_My mind is dying, inside I'm crying_

_You kept shooting at me trying to be_

_The tough boy you thought you were_

_Did you know, I'm not bulletproof, no_

_But today I choose to be a new me_

_I'm deciding, who I wanna be_

_I've found out, and quickly might I add_

_I'm not gonna die today…_

_You're the voice that taunts my day and night_

_The reason that I'm crying_

_My mind is dying, inside I'm crying_

_You kept shooting at me trying to be_

_The tough boy you thought you were_

_Day and Night, Day and Night, Day and NIGHT…_

_You're the voice that taunts my day and night_

_The reason that I'm crying_

_My mind is dying, inside I'm crying_

_You kept shooting at me trying to be_

_The tough boy you thought you were_

_Did you know, I'm not bulletproof, no_

_I'm done."_

The crowd cheered except for Shane and Tatiana, who were glaring at her. Shane's eyes were filled with hot tears. He didn't mean for her to go through so much agony. He wanted her to be happy. But if she wanted war, she'd get war.

**Shane's so mixed up inside! Mitchie, on the other hand, is ready to move on. This song is titled Day and Night, which was also written by me. I hope you really enjoy it!! Tatiana will be very big very soon. Also, Shane sings a song in the next episode! Tatiana sings a song that I call "Guapa" (my Spanish version of Too Cool) at the Campfire Jam! (She's the new Tess!)**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied. **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	5. Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone Camp Rock or any of it s characters, but I do own most songs and Tatiana Nicolas.

Mitchie stepped off the stage and thanked everyone. It was a good song, Shane had to admit. It reminded him of Gotta Find You. Shane quickly sstepped on stage and grabbed the mic.

"This is a little something for those people who don't know why it happened."

_"Holding hands with broad smiles _

_It felt nice for a while _

_But that was before the storm_

_Tears of hurt, tears of joy _

_With that girl I felt like a toy _

_But that was during the storm_

_Why do you have to be this way?  
Won't you listen to what I have to say?_

_Why do we need to fight like this?  
Can't we stop and work it out?  
We need to stay on it,  
Make this work, like before the storm Oh...yea_

_Dirty looks and lots of hurt I realize you feel even worse But that is after the storm_

_Where are we to stand now?  
Build the burnt bridges somehow Because now there's no storm_

_We can make ourselves believe That this was all a bad dream_

_Why do we need to fight like this?  
Can't we stop and work it out?  
We need to stay on it,  
Make this work, like before the storm Oh...yea_

_I can feel you all around me You make me feel like a dream I can make you be my only thing If you can only forgive me_

_Why do we need to fight like this?  
Can't we stop and work it out?  
We need to stay on it,  
Stay on it, before the storm Why do we need to fight like this?  
Can't we stop and work it out?  
We need to stay on it,  
Make this work, Make this work,  
Like before the storm."_

The audience started clapping. Mitchie was long gone. He cheated, and now he was lying? He was sooo gonna get it.  
She will get revenge.

**This song is called Before the Storm, reffering to the Niley song. Ah...Niley. I wrote this song too. Well, I promised he would sing today! The original ending wrapped it up, but I changed it.  
Sorry for not posting, but my PC is broken and my sisters computer has only Notepad. But I'm writing anyway.**

Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.

*Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!*


	6. Already Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or "Already Gone". **

Mitchie sat by the lake, guitar in hand. Her recently dyed black hair flew around her in the strong wind. The weather was unusual for this time of the year. Usually, the sun was shining and there was wildlife everywhere. Today was cloudy and Mitchie hadn't seen any squirrels since her arrival.

Mitchie looked around and started strumming her guitar innocently. She smiled and remembered last summer in this exact same spot. Soon she started strumming to some chords and a song formed in her head. She started humming and remembering when Shane sang his song to her a year ago.

A single tear was shed as she remembered how sweet and honest he was. She remembered him as that vulnerable young teen, and now he turned into some kind of monster. She wanted to sob and break down right there, but she built up the courage to open her mouth and slowly sing.

"Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone."

Shane, who was walking by and eavesdropping, stared at Mitchie. He felt that hurt that she felt, the tears she wasn't shedding. He wanted to go over to her, give her a hug, and say that everything was going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't. He was the problem himself.

Shane kept walking to the cabin, staring at the gravel path. He felt a deep sorrow inside of him that couldn't be ignored. He reached his cabin and opened the door. Shane walked over to his bed and plopped himself into it, exhaling deeply. Tatiana busted through the doors.

"Shane! Honey?" She asked, dancing her way in. "I have the perrrrfect song for the Campfire Jam tonight!"

"Tatiana, I'm not in the mood. Just leave."

"Don't you want to listen? _It can happen! Anything you want, you can make it yours!_"

"Tatiana. Leave."

"But baby!"

"Goodbye, Tatiana." He got up and shut the door in her face. _She can be so annoying sometimes!_

Meanwhile, Mitchie was walking back to her cabin when she ran into Caitlin.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Caitlin asked, running up towards her.

"Nothing. I'm just getting ready for tonight." She said; her face melancholic.

"Something's wrong Mitchie. I'm your best friend, I would know."

"Caitlin!" Mitchie yelled, turning around. "Nothing's wrong! God, leave me alone!" Mitchie ran off while Caitlin was chasing here. _What has gotten into that girl?_

Shane and Mitchie bumped into each other that night at the Campfire Jam. She simply looked at him and then walked away, trying to avoid a nervous breakdown. Somehow, it had just hit her that she and Shane were no more, and that this wasn't a simple fight. Mitchie walked into the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, not aware that there were people in the stalls.

"Mitchie," She told herself. "Shane is just a boy. You are just a girl. Both of you are over. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" A voice said from a stall. Mitchie turned around.

It was Tatiana.

**I'm starting to like this story! It's going into a different direction now so I hope you enjoy it. Also, the song is "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. I loved that song and I felt it was appropriate for the chapter. The song Tatiana sings is "Give It Up To Me" by Shakira.**

**Singing off (I can finally say that!), Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	7. Playing Russian Roulette With Louboutins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, "Louboutins" or "Russian Roulette".**

"What do you want, Tatiana?" Mitchie asked.

"Lemme see…I stole your boyfriend. I took your fame. I'm the camp's diva. All that's left is your talent."

"You'll never take that."

"Watch me." Tatiana walked out of the bathroom and Mitchie felt like clawing her eyes out.

Mitchie took the stage half an hour later, with a purple dress and matching heels. She smiled and took her place in front of the microphone.

"I am privileged to open the Campfire Jam this year, and I wanted to sing a song I wrote recently. This song is called 'Russian Roulette'.

"_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

_  
And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_."

Mitchie looked up at the audience, tears in her eyes. She poured her heart into this song because it was purely her. Mitchie hoped the crowd liked it. They all stared back in amazement until Mitchie walked off stage. While she walked backstage, everyone started to clap.

Meanwhile, Tatiana was putting on her makeup to get on stage with her back-up dancers. She was wearing a flowing gray top with skinny back jeans and a yellow necklace. Her make-up was simple, but she was perfectly tailored for her dancing. She saw Mitchie walk by and giggled. _What a loser._

Tatiana walked to center stage while it was all foggy. No one could tell who she was by her dark silhouette, except maybe by her brown hair. The music started and she got ready to dance.

"_Taking back my love  
Taking back my love  
Taking back my love  
Taking back my love _

_You said, you changed  
But still, nothin  
You still the same  
I'm just a part time lover_

_and I'm the blame  
Shoulda went away  
But yet I stay  
With a part time lover_

_  
See, somedays you will love me  
then you don't, then you do  
then you wont, when you're here  
then you're gone, I'm alone  
Now you got me stressin out on the phone  
But it's the last time I'm movin on  
I'm throwin on my Louboutins_

_  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins _

_I've left the stage  
Changed everything  
No more ache, one way  
For the part time lover_

_What goes around, comes back around  
And then you get what you deserve  
You part time lover_

_  
See, somedays you will love me  
then you don't, then you do  
then you wont, when you're here  
then you're gone, I'm alone  
Now you got me stressin out on the phone  
But it's the last time I'm movin on  
I'm throwin on my Louboutins_

_  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins _

_Watch me spread bottoms, and the back of my jeans  
Watch me go bobbing, don't know what you got until it's gone  
Tail lights, It's all you'll see  
Watch that Phantom, exit that driveway_

_  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins _

_Watch me walk it out, walk it out  
Walk it out, walk this right up out the house  
Walk it out, boy watch me walk this out  
Walk it out, walk this right up out the house_

_I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins  
I'm throwing on my Louboutins."_

Tatiana was out of breath by the time she finished the last chorus. The whole time she was gyrating out of control, spinning around and dancing. Her hair was all over the place and she wore a big smile on her face. She went backstage, where she stopped and dropped her mic.

"Ay dios mio!" She squealed. Her mirror was vandalized with her very own lipstick. There was writing all over and her make-up was spread all over the vanity, including the chair.

WATCH OUT, BITCH.

**Who did that? Was it Mitchie? Has she gone off the deep end? LOL I've been told that my stories get annoying because "half of them are song lyrics and people hate them". Is this true? I doubt it because I have all of you loving fans but…Anyway. The songs are Rihanna's "Russian Roulette" and Jennifer Lopez's "Louboutins".**

**Singing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


End file.
